Coup de foudre
by Poison doux amer
Summary: La première fois que Nishinoya Yû vit Azumane Asahi, il eut le coup de foudre. Le vrai. Comme dans les films : le rouge montant irrésistiblement aux joues, la boule logée dans la gorge, le cœur battant la chamade, les jambes en coton et l'impression que toute la Terre n'existait que pour ce géant d'un mètre quatre-vingt-quatre.


Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas bien entendu.

* * *

« Coup de foudre »

La première fois que Nishinoya Yû vit Azumane Asahi, il eut le coup de foudre. Le vrai. Comme dans les films : le rouge montant irrésistiblement aux joues, la boule logée dans la gorge, le cœur battant la chamade, les jambes en coton et l'impression que toute la Terre n'existait que pour ce géant d'un mètre quatre-vingt-quatre. Alors oui, il aurait pu se dire que cette grande perche n'en valait peut-être pas la peine, que d'ailleurs, il semblait bien benêt à ne pas savoir quoi faire de son corps. Mais justement. C'était cette gêne et cette maladresse qui attirèrent immédiatement le petit corbeau du haut de ses un mètre cinquante-neuf les bras levés. Parce qu'Azumane Asahi avait beau être timide et benêt, il n'en était pas moins impressionnant. Comment ne pas se sentir tout petit face à un colosse pareil dont le regard sombrait dans le vôtre et s'y noyait inlassablement ?

La première fois que Nishinoya Yû vit Azumane Asahi, il ne sut pas seulement qu'il avait le coup de foudre pour son aîné, il sut aussi qu'il voulait, jusqu'à la fin des temps, se noyer dans ces yeux dont il ne pouvait plus se détacher. Parce qu'ils étaient d'une profondeur enivrante, ces yeux. Parce qu'ils étaient posés sur lui et parce qu'il rêvait qu'ils s'y posassent pour toujours, à chaque moment de la journée et que jamais ils ne se détournassent de lui. Alors oui, c'était un homme et un homme avec un homme avait de quoi être particulièrement étonnant. Mais plus rien n'était surprenant quand on avait connu ces yeux. Parce qu'ils étaient le miroir d'une âme qu'il aimait déjà d'amour.

Ainsi, à force de se mirer dans un regard dont il ne pouvait plus se séparer, le petit élève de seconde devenu libéro de Karasuno, avait décidé que ces prunelles, qui étaient deux et entêtantes, deviendraient siennes à jamais. La conquête put alors commencer.

La première fois qu'Azumane Asahi vit Nishinoya Yû, il ressentit un étrange pincement au creux de l'estomac. Non pas qu'il eût mangé quelque chose qui n'était pas frais à midi non, c'était plutôt une impression de chaleur douce et profonde qui, bien malgré lui, le submergea. A l'époque, il ne put dire de quoi il s'agissait. Le nouveau petit gringalet de Karasuno avait juste un _je-ne-sais-quoi_ qui l'attirait comme un aimant.

La première fois qu'Azumane Asahi vit Nishinoya Yû, il ne ressentit pas seulement cet étrange pincement mais aussi une envie inextinguible de se noyer dans ce regard avide et déterminé. Etait-ce tout simplement la jalousie qui le menait insatiablement vers son cadet ? Peut-être voulait-il lui aussi être aussi fort que cette crevette qui semblait avoir plus de force de caractère que toutes les équipes de volley du Japon réunies ? Au fond, il n'aurait su répondre. Mais une chose était certaine, ces yeux, qui étaient deux et étincelants, il ne voulut plus jamais les quitter. Alors, à défaut d'être courageux, l'ace de Karasuno décida de le prendre sous son aile, aile qu'il avait particulièrement grande par ailleurs.

N'étant capable, ni l'un, ni l'autre, de s'avouer des sentiments qu'ils ne comprenaient pas forcément, ils décidèrent par un accord tacite que tous deux resteraient ensemble. Asahi et Nishinoya. Nishinoya et Asahi. Tous deux devenant malgré eux une paire indissociable et inégalable. Parce que le petit soutenait le grand en lui donnant un peu de cran et que le grand tempérait le petit lorsqu'il avait tendance à s'enflammer pour un oui ou pour un non.

Indissociable et inégalable. C'était ainsi que tout le monde les voyait. _Le duo d'enfer_ comme les appelait d'autres. Asahi représentait la force, Nishinoya la détermination. Ils étaient l'attaque et la défense de Karasuno. Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas qu'eux sur le terrain, les autres étaient là, oui. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans leur regard, lorsque tous deux se croisaient, qui générait une impression d'évidence. Ensemble sur le terrain, ensemble dans la vie. Et cette évidence qu'ils ressentaient un peu plus présente et pressante chaque jour, avait pris une telle place dans leur vie qu'elle se transforma bien vite en fardeau.

C'est ainsi que le libero comprit que la conquête, mise en pause pendant une année afin de ménager la sensibilité de sa grande perche, ne pouvait plus durer car tous deux en souffraient. Mais comment faire comprendre à ce colosse au cœur d'argile que ce qu'il appelait « amitié » depuis plus d'un an était en réalité de l'amour ?

Asahi n'était pas idiot. Il se rendait bien compte depuis quelques temps que son regard, bien malgré lui, recherchait toujours la compagnie du sien. Il aimait lentement se laisser bercer par ces yeux débonnaires et agréables, piquer une tête, s'y plonger, s'y noyer même, et ne plus penser à rien. Il savait aussi qu'il n'était pas tout à fait normal de détailler la morphologie de son cadet lorsqu'il se changeait dans les vestiaires et de suivre doucement les courbes de son corps.

Asahi n'était pas idiot. Il n'était peut-être pas capable de mettre le mot « amour » sur ces mille sensations qui lui chatouillaient l'estomac, mais il savait qu'il ne s'agissait plus d'amitié et ce depuis longtemps à présent.

Le mot « désir » commençait d'ailleurs à s'insinuer en lui. Il désirait passer sa main dans ses cheveux, se perdre dans ses yeux, goûter à la douceur de ses lèvres, se laisser tenter par le parfum de sa nuque et se fondre en lui contre ses hanches. Tout cela, il le savait. Mais à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, c'était cette même confusion qui le faisait suffoquer. La détermination et le courage, c'était Nishinoya qui en était doté, pas lui. Alors, au fond, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait le courage de rien car sans lui il ne se sentait pas exister, il espéra que son ami se décide pour deux, se décide pour eux.

Ce soir-là, l'entraînement s'était terminé tard. Les secondes étaient déjà rentrés chez eux tout comme une partie des terminales. Nishinoya avait proposé de rester avec Asahi afin de ranger le matériel et de faire un brin de ménage dans le gymnase. Personne ne s'y opposa, pas même le principal intéressé qui s'exécuta, à peine ses amis partis. Ils rangèrent d'abord les balles, le filet, puis les poteaux et enfin s'occupèrent de balayer l'endroit afin qu'il ne restât plus une trace de la soirée. Combien de fois Asahi tenta-t-il de se perdre dans les prunelles de son cadet ? Combien de fois Nishinoya rechercha-t-il du regard ces larges épaules, ces ailes, qui le rassuraient et l'attiraient sans cesse ?

Le libero savait que cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Parce que chaque fois que son regard se perdait sur lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le détourner à cause de cette boule logée dans sa gorge qui devenait plus oppressante et plus douloureuse que jamais. Parce qu'il était difficile d'expliquer ses maux avec des mots et que ces maux-là étaient à la fois déplaisants et agréables. Parce qu'il était plaisant de ressentir ces papillons dans le ventre et désagréable de ne pouvoir satisfaire tous les désirs qui s'éveillaient inévitablement au creux de ses reins.

Alors que tous deux rangeaient les balais dans le local prévu à cet effet, le plus jeune se tourna vers son aîné. Il s'autorisa à se noyer, de longues secondes, dans l'étendue de ces yeux qui l'avaient charmée dès le premier instant et avait fait naître en lui le coup de foudre.

« On ne peut pas continuer comme cela Asahi san. C'est…Ça devient trop douloureux. », finit-il par murmurer entre ses lèvres.

Le plus grand hocha la tête mais ne bougea pas pour autant, sombrant à son tour dans ces prunelles entêtantes. Malgré lui, le rouge lui était monté aux joues, symbole de la honte d'oser, pour une fois, faire ce qu'il avait envie de faire sans penser à toutes les barrières qu'il s'était peu à peu constituées pour ne pas céder.

« Tu as raison… »

Nishinoya le savait. S'il ne faisait pas le premier pas, Asahi n'aurait pas le cran de le faire. Alors, ce cran, le libero le saisit à pleine main. Après avoir passé ses bras autour du cou de son champion, et s'être mis doucement sur la pointe des pieds : il scella leur premier baiser. Parce que c'était lui, parce que c'était eux et parce que l'évidence était là et qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de raison de douter jusqu'à présent.

Le colosse au cœur d'argile sembla alors libéré de ses chaînes et répondit à ce baiser qu'il attendait depuis bien trop longtemps, entrouvrant légèrement les lèvres afin d'être toujours plus proche de son cadet. Le saisissant par la taille, il le souleva comme un fétu de paille et l'assit sur le coffre où ils rangeaient habituellement les ballons. Nishinoya n'avait jamais eu aucun problème avec sa taille : son caractère compensait absolument tout. Mais l'écart entre eux était tel qu'ils avaient besoin d'être, pour une fois, à la même hauteur, pour profiter de cet instant.

Au bout de quelques secondes, leurs lèvres se séparèrent tristement, comme si elles ne se sentaient complètes que lorsqu'elles étaient ensembles. Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres du plus âgé.

« Que j'ai pu être bête de ne pas comprendre dès le premier jour… Tes yeux. Je ne les enviais pas parce qu'ils dégageaient de la détermination. Je voulais juste qu'ils ne regardent que moi. »

« Tu as toujours été trop long pour comprendre ce genre de choses » murmura son cadet avant de poser sa main sur sa joue et de la caresser du bout des doigts.

* * *

Je sais, c'est très bref, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire de cette manière, ça change un peu pour moi. J'avais cette idée en tête depuis deux trois jours avec juste ce début de phrase: "La première fois que Nishinoya Yû vit Azumane Asahi..."

Qu'en avez-vous pensé?


End file.
